The Journey of a Little People
by Silverice65
Summary: Darren Shan sequel to the Sons of Destiny
1. Chapter 1: How I Died

**Chapter 1: How I Died**

Burning. Flames. Ice. Cold. That was how I felt in the huge Lake of Souls. I lay there thinking about my past and present. It was painful to remember my past life. How I died. Dying. I remember myself dying in the hands of a vampaneze. Ceres Blacken. My mortal enemy. He was the reason why I was force to kill him. He was one of the vampaneze who was there on the night when our brave Prince Darren Shan killed our enemy Steve Leonard. That day. I could remember like it was yesterday.

The day when Darren Shan died was the worst day of my life. I was in Vampire Mountain when I heard the devastating news. I was training with my master when a general came rushing in the room and bellowing something about the Vampaneze, Steve Leonard, and Darren Shan. To me, Darren Shan was my idol. How he defeat the traitor Kurda Smahlt. I was gonna meet him tomorrow, because I was the youngest General who passed the Trials of Death. I gasped and the general told us to go to the Hall of Princes.

When we got there, Mika Ver Leth told everybody that Darren Shan was killed by Steve but Steve also died. My mind was a blur the whole time he was talking. So I only heard a small part of his speech. He said that Vancha March and the Cirque Du Freak was there at the crime scene. He also said that he was going to assembled a small elite group of vampires to killed off the vampaneze that were present at Darren Shan's death. My mind blanked out and I gasped loudly. Arrow stared at me and nodded at me. Mika talked more about the vampaneze and told us about the death of Mr. Tall. After the meeting, Arrow met with me and told me that I am gonna be on the team. I nodded suspiciously and ask him why he picked me. He said that Darren Shan talked a lot about the youngest General ever and he would have like me to be there. I nodded again and told him that I shall go. He told me to meet at the Hall of Princes in an hour. I nodded the last time and thanked him. I ran up to my room and packed a few of my knives and a couple bottles of blood. I told my master that I was gonna join Mika's elite team and he nodded and hug me tight. He told me to be careful and gave me a small package. I ripped it open and inside was a small skull ring. He nodded and said it was his master's and he wanted to give it to me. I hug him again and raced to the Hall of Princes.

Mika's team was there and told us that we were gonna flit there because of the time. We raced to the exit of Vampire Mountain. I glanced back and thought, _this would be my last time here._ I had a feeling that I won't come back here. Mika sent a telepathic message to Vancha and pinpointed his position and nodded at us. The other vampires leapt off the mountain and vanish as they hit the ground. I took a short breath and leapt off the mountain. We flitted for a long time until I saw a huge round circular building up ahead. Mika nodded and slowed down. He told us to be careful. It was dark and there were many shouts and people screaming. I leapt on the building and motion for the other vampires to get into the building. I leapt off the railing and landed on the ground. Vancha March was crying and talking about Mr. Tiny. A firm hand fell on my shoulders and I gasped. It was Mr. Tiny.

The short meddler of time was wearing a shabby tallow suit and a pair of green boots. His mocking smile was making me nervous.

Mr. Tiny said in a giddy voice, "Your future is grim with death at the next turn."

Mika walked by and said, "Mr. Tiny. Are there any vampaneze in this area?" Mr. Tiny nodded and nodded at me.

He whispered to me, "I shall be seeing you again." I grimaced and nodded.

Mr. Tiny bellowed, "Vampires, the treacherous Vampaneze are behind that door. If you want to kill them, do it quick."

We raced to the door, but Mika beat us too it and kicked the door down. The Vampaneze stared at us as I threw one of my knives at a huge one. The big Vampaneze growled and ran toward us. All hell broke loose when the Vampaneze swung a huge fist at me. Everybody started fighting. Right and left of me, my fellow vampires were spilling blood. A tall skinny vampaneze jumped on me and grabbed my throat trying to kill me. I grabbed two of more knives and stabbed him. He gasped loudly and let go off my throat. I kicked him in the stomach and stabbed him in the eyes. Blood spurted out and fell on my face. I scream like a beast and ram my body on him. He eyes were bleeding so badly that the blood was going everywhere. I grabbed one of my knives and stabbed him until his body went limp.

Mika shouted, "Twelve a clock." More Vampaneze came out of the woods. My mind went to auto pilot and I was a blur of silver and red. I was diving and rolling around with my knives taking down as many Vampaneze as I could. A Vampaneze popped in front of me and I gasped. It was Ceres Blacken, my mortal enemy. He was the one who killed my family leaving me an orphan. I screamed and raced toward him with my knives out. I threw them at him, but he ducked swiftly and punched me in the stomach. I wheezed and struck my fists at his eyes. I started punching him everywhere. My anger was as hot as a blazing fire. He laughed and blocked all my punches with eased and suddenly out of nowhere he stabbed me in the stomach. I went down and suddenly he groaned and spat blood out of his mouth. Mika was behind him and killed him. He raced to my side and start spitting on me.

I grabbed his arms and shook my head. "Helped the others…" I said. He nodded and did the death sign. He muttered, "Even in death may you be triumphant." I nodded and he left my side screaming. A flash of green and yellow flashed over my body. I groaned and close my eyes. My last thought was the great Prince Darren Shan. And then I died.

Darkness. Days, weeks, months, years, decades, my body lay in the Lake of Souls. A solid thing slammed into my spirit. Someone with enormous strength lifted me out of the cold waters. It was Mr. Tiny.

* * *

**Please review my story, I will be reading all of them!**


	2. Chapter 2: How I Become a Little People

**Chapter 2: How I Become a Little People**

Mr. Tiny grinned wickedly and lift my spirit/body out of the cold dense waters. Spirits shouted and screamed at Mr. Tiny but he just smiled. He threw my body at the ground. A couple agonizing minutes later, my body started to become solid. He laughed and threw a rough blanket on me.

I muttered, "Thanks…" He looked me like I was some delicious food and said in a kind but firm voice, "I need you to do me a huge favor."

I nodded and said in a raspy voice, "And what if I don't do it." He smiled again and said sweetly, "If you don't, I shall throw you back in the Lake of Souls and watch you lose your memory."

I nodded again and said, "I'll do it, but on some conditions." He nodded and motions me to tell him. "I have to keep my memory and I can have a mouth to talk." He nodded and said, "All right."

I stared around my environment. I gasped and saw something flying in the air.

"Are those dragons?" Mr. Tiny stared at me for a whole minute and said, "Yup, after the human civilization past, the dragons came out of hiding."

I started to say something but Mr. Tiny put his nasty hand on my forehead and he show me images of the Vampires, Vampanezes, and the humans after my untimely death.

He said, "I need you to go on a mission to save your puny life." I nodded and asked what it was. He stared at me for a minute and shouted in his childish voice, "DRAGO!" A huge beast with wings suddenly appears by Mr. Tiny's side. I didn't get a good look at it because Mr. Tiny was blocking my view, but I knew what that was. I have read about that creature in the fantasy books when I was a kid. I gasped and said in a nervous voice, "Is that…a…..dragon?"

Mr. Tiny laughed and said, "Off course it is." I gulped and a name popped up in my mind, Alan Morris, Darren Shan's friend. Mr. Tiny laughed and the dragon called Drago growled at me.

"This will be your dragon. The dragon would be your transportation." Mr. Tiny said. I groaned and said, "So do I just ride it or what." Mr. Tiny laughed again and said, "No, first I have to turn you into a Little People." He put his hand on my forehead again and I blanked out.

When I came about again, I was on a stretcher carried by other Little People. I rubbed my temples. I glanced around and saw that we were in a huge long tunnel. Mr. Tiny lead the way.

I sat up and said, "Mr. Tiny…" Mr. Tiny nodded and said, "We are at my house!"

I gasped. It was a huge cave stretching far out as the eye could see. The cave was full of stalagmites, waterfalls, rock formations, and more. There were cars floating in the air like magic. There were costumes of every continent and century. There were also lots and lots of works of art and sculpture. There were everything anybody wanted from weapons, jewelry, to tools toys and games.

"Historians would go mad if they found out you have all this treasure Mr. Tiny." I muttered.

Mr. Tiny kindly responded, "All of civilization ended, it doesn't really matter. I can go back in time and get whatever I l like so there!"

Minutes turned into hours as we walked (for my sake, sat) through the long cave. Minutes later we reached the center of it all. There was a huge pool of green liquid and a pile of blue robes near it. I stared at it for a few minutes. Mr. Tiny nodded to the Little People and they threw me off the stretcher. I landed in the dust and got up. Mr. Tiny nodded at the Little People again and they stood in a straight line.

Mr. Tiny said, "Take off your blanket and jump into the pool." I stared at the pool again and said in a raspy voice, "How do I know if that thing is safe."

Mr. Tiny stared me like I was a delicious candy, "Your life is not even safe anymore. I could just throw you back to the Lake of Souls, if you want that. But I need you, so _get in the damn pool_." Mr. Tiny mad, crazy smile went back to his normal friendly smile. Mr. Tiny knelt to the pool and scoop a handful of green glop out.

He said, "This will turn into your blood, the energy on which your Little People's body runs on. When you go into the pool, the pool will strip your skin and your flesh, brain, organs, and more will dissolve."

I made a nervous chuckled and said, "If I ever get my hands on you in the future, I will devour your bones!" With no hesitation, I stepped into the pool. How should I describe the pool? It was like stepping into a volcano and multiplying the pain by 100. When my body got into the pool, it was instant pain and burning. My flesh boiled away, so I was like literally bones. It was quick and painful. I was dying. Eventually, the pain subsided. I dissolved into nothing. I can't even explain how it feels like.

A few minutes later, Mr. Tiny's horrible hands went into the liquid and took my bones out. He started putting the bones, my bones, together. It was just disgusting. When my frame was complete, he shoved in my organs. I was completely dead. A few hours later, Mr. Tiny put in the liquid and my heart started to pump in the liquid. My eyes opened and my hearing became real. My eyes were dimmed. I had a wider view. After he was done, I sat up quickly and move my arms.

Mr. Tiny grunted and said, "Another great creation…"

I move my gums and said in a low but raspy voice, "Mr. Tiny, you are a huge jerk." Mr. Tiny laughed and gave me a mirror. I looked…okay….for a Little People. I just can't explain how I looked. I was about three foot tall, more or less.

Mr. Tiny stared at me more and said, "All right, you need to leave and do my quest! Think of a dragon, and it would appear." He opened a portal and it was a swirl of grey and green.

Mr. Tiny said, "When you are on the other side of the portal, you shall receive some instructions for my quest. You would also meet a fellow Little People, a one who could actually talked. When you are done think of my name and you would be transported here in the cave. With luck, I would be here and not enjoying the catastrophe somewhere in history that involved something huge and bloody."

"Your adventures shall begin…" Right after his speech, Mr. Tiny grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me in the portal.

* * *

I am having a **Writer's ****Block** on **The Journey of a Little People.**_ So please, review and tell me some off your ideas._


	3. Chapter 3: How I Found My Friend

**Chapter 3: How I Found My Friend**

My whole body disfigured and shifted. My eyes blanked out for a couple of minutes until I saw the barren desert like world again. It was dark and surprisingly red. I adjust myself and stood up. There was nothing. It was a barren and cold. A bright shined brightly and a small knapsack floated gently to the ground. I ran towards it, and surprisingly, my legs were actually strong. I picked up the knapsack and opened it, there was a brown bag and a letter stuck to it. I ripped it open and stared at it. Here is what is said…

My dear Tiny People…

So, you have come back to the world to do me a quest. This quest is not that long; you will finish it in a week or so. So objective is simple, Find the Kraken's eye and retrieve it back to me. Your friend would be coming any minute. Inside this knapsack, you will find a compass, map, books, drinks, and more.

Sincerely, Mr. Tiny

I stared at it and groaned my _friend_ should be coming any day now… I opened the brown bag and took a compass and a map out. There was also a short sword/dagger with a name on it. I looked at it and gasped, it was my own one. I swung it back and forth testing my strength. I looked at the map and there was a huge circle in the center with small circles nearby. I gulped and suddenly, out of nowhere a huge shadow dropped on me. I leaped blindly to the right and got my dagger ready. To my surprise, it was my _friend_. I stared at him and he stood up dazed.

He said in a raspy voice, "So, are you the Little People I am supposed to journey with so I could finish Mr. Tiny's quest?" I nodded and he shook my hands roughly. He grabbed blindly in thin air and out came a bag. He put it on and waited for my instructions. I nodded and told him that we had to journey to the big circle. It is where the Kraken's Eye was. He nodded and asked me how we were supposed to get there. I said, "Watch!" I mentally thought of a dragon and a loud beating sound came from above and a real life dragon slammed to the ground.

I looked at it and said, "His name will be Shan." My friend nodded and he told me his name was Crackles Been. I nodded and tried to stifle my laugh. It turned out that his memory was erased by Mr. Tiny, because if he knew who he was all hell would break loose. He would have to find who he was during this quest. We stared at the dragon and I thought, _how do we get on it?_ The dragon stared at us dumbly and the words form in my mind. _Get on me you fools…_ I stared at the dragon and told Crackles to get on it. He jumped on the dragon's back and hollered, "It's alright!" I jumped on afterward. I looked in to his head and I thought in my mind, _Go to the closest small circle that is near our position_. The dragon seemed to nod and lifted his wings and like literally, flew up in the air. I stared at the ground and said in my mind _GO_. The dragon flapped his wings and zoomed straight ahead into the blackness.

A few hours, maybe minutes later, the sky began to grow brighter and brighter. Crackles told me that he was to be my servant, if he ever wanted to finish this quest with his name. I didn't say anything and hoped he would just shut up. We flew over miles and miles of barren desert, until Crackles shouted, "LAND HO!" It was a big circular dome full with trees and bushes and green stuff. I said in my mind and thought _Land there, just by the lake, stay in the air until I call for you_. The dragon thought in my mind _yes master_. We landed gently to the ground and we jumped of the dragon. I nodded at the dragon and it flew away. We walked to the entrance of the dome and we both slammed our fist towards the door and the door flew to the middle of the dome. Inside were trees, lakes, and more. It was beautiful. A tall skinny pale kid with pink hair ran to us speaking in a foreign language. I could see that he was extremely mad at us because his face was all red and he was screaming and hollering in his language. I looked at Crackles and he nodded. I grabbed my dagger and stabbed the boy and Crackles muffled his screams. It was very eerie when he stopped screaming. I grabbed my letter and I gasped. The letter had changed its meaning in a day…

So…

You found out about the dragon, good job. Your job is to go to a Kulashkas village and steal a big yellow bulb. You need 3 of these to complete your mission. After when you have it, go to the Kraken's den and killed it….

Your kind, concerning friend Mr. Tiny

I stared at the letter and told Crackles. Crackles crack his fingers and said, "Let's go on a killing spree." After those words came out of his mouth, the whole place started to get loud. There were many skinny Kulashkas running towards us with swords and weapons. I nodded to Crackles and told him to hold them off while I looked for the big yellow bulb. The Kulashkas were all screaming, "The Grotesque, the grotesque." Whatever that means. Crackles ran towards them and believe it or not, he was a natural fighter. He glided towards them and killed them as quickly as possible. Something in my heart realized the moves, but I can't place it. I ran towards a door and opened it and got it. The rooms are all circular with a crude drawing of a giant creature with a human head, a snake-like body with hands to walk on. The picture was frightening, but I stared past it and keep on with my mission. Left and right, I saw the same picture of the creepy creature. Its human eyes stared at me as I walked. I looked and looked for the bulb but couldn't find it. There were a loud scream outside and I gulped. If Crackles died, this mission would be over. I quickly searched more rooms but no luck. I walked down a long corridor and there was a single door. I tried it and it was locked. I grabbed my dagger and swung with all my might at the door knob. It cracked open and burst my way in the room. I gasped; this room was like the stronghold or whatever mission control. I could see everything outside in the courtyard. Crackles was having the time of his life, he was swinging a double ended blade (Where did he get it?) and blood spurted everywhere. I glanced back and there it was the big yellow bulb. I stared at it. It was captivating, the milky yellow stuff inside the bulb move lazily around. I grabbed it and put it in my knapsack. One down, two more to go. I thought of Shan. And out of nowhere, a heard the familiar flapping sounds as two large claws broke the ceiling, I grabbed hold of one and thought deeply, _Grabbed Crackles._ The dragon lifted me up in the air and we soar towards the battle field. Crackles was bleeding everywhere. There were dead bodies everywhere. Heads, limbs, and other unrecognizable body parts were everywhere on the ground. There was this huge fat Kulashka behind Crackles. I threw my dagger at the Kulashka and he died quickly. I stretched out my hands and it came flying back. Crackles nodded to me and mouthed _thanks._ He quickly twisted a Kulashka's head and jumped on to the back of the dragon. The dragon roared loudly and flew up in the air and went straight up in the sky. We flew for a while and Crackles told me of his time _playing in the playground_. I was half listening because I was thinking of the weird creature in the pictures…

**To be continued…**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
